Hypnotized
by musicninja77
Summary: "Remember in chapter 16 in the manga or episode 14 in the anime where Misaki brings Kanou to have a talk with him privately in a classroom? Well in this story, when Kanou casts his hypnosis spell in the classroom, there is going to be a little twist in the hypnosis spell he casts…."
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is pretty exciting because this is my first fanfiction I have ever written! I don't expect a ton of reviews but I appreciate any reviews I receive. Enjoy the first chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama

Quick Summary (please read this first otherwise you will be very confused later in the story): Remember in chapter 16 in the manga or episode 14 in the anime where Misaki brings Kanou to have a talk with him privately in a classroom? Well in this story, when Kanou casts his hypnosis spell in the classroom, there is going to be a little twist in the hypnosis spell he casts….

CHAPTER ONE

Usui Takumi came just in time to here Kanou say "Prez, you will hate Usui Takumi Senpai and love Igarashi Tora 24 hours from now when you wake up".

Kanou turned around to leave and evilly said "Good luck breaking this spell" to Usui and walked away. He felt accomplished for doing what he did and he knew Tora would forgive him due to the success of the task. Kanou's thoughts drifted back to how he came about doing this task for Tora…

"_Kanou, I need you to attend this high school and hypnotize someone for me", President Igarashi Tora commanded and slid a manila folder containing information in it to the person sitting across from him. _

_16 year- old Soutarou Kanou sat there staring back at the man he called his boss. He didn't like harming people but, that was all Tora seemed to use his hypnosis to do. He also knew that when Igarashi asks for something, no one can ever reject. If you did dare say no to him, he will surely make you suffer the consequences._

"_Kanou, I am talking to you right now! Don't you dare ignore me! You know that I can easily leave your family homeless and let you starve on the streets like you were supposed to!", Tora threatened. _

_Kanou knew that he could not say no to him. Tora was the only reason why he and his family were not starving and homeless on the streets. Kanou's family has been impoverished their whole lives. People were afraid to hire them for jobs or even get close to them because they knew of their special ability to hypnotize people. Everyone was afraid of getting hypnotized and taken advantage of. Only Tora was brave enough to take them in but under one condition; they had to work for him. Kanou knew that Tora was just using them for his own good but; this offer was too good to pass up. _

"_SOUTAROU KANOU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Tora angrily screeched. Tora looked ready to kill Kanou. _

_He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and said "Gomenasai, Igarashi Kaichou! Your simple task will be fulfilled ", Kanou said, shaking as he did. _

"_Good. You better do it well. If you fail me, you shall be left homeless out on the streets again", Igarashi stated. _

Kanou walked down the hallway at Seika High School feeling confident and reported back to his awaiting master.

Meanwhile….

Usui and Misaki just arrived at Maid Latte. Usui would not stop making fun of her and Misaki was getting quite annoyed at him. There was no way Usui would let that senseless bastard steal Misaki away and hand her over to the most despised, Igarashi Tora. The thought was absolutely horrid to him.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, BAKA USUI", Misaki shouted. She was so annoyed that you can practically see steam coming out of her ears.

Usui chuckled and said "Gomenasai kaichou but, no can do. I will keep you up all night whether you like it or not".

Misaki turned red as tomato and yelled back "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID IDIOT USUI! PEOPLE WILL MISINTERPRET THAT! I AM GOING TO CHANGE NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE PEEK!"

Usui chucked to himself as he watched her go into the changing room.

Usui glanced up at the clock and realized he had been waiting for 10 minutes already. Knowing his Misa Chan, she would have been out 9 minutes ago. Something was fishy about all this. He decided to check up on her.

"Misa Chan! What's taking you so long? Need some help in there?", Usui yelled through the door. He knew Misaki would explode once she heard it but, no yelling or screaming was coming from behind the door. He instantly knew something was wrong. Without hesitation, he kicked down the door and went inside.

The first thing he noticed was the enormous hole in the ceiling, the pile of rubble on the floor from the hole in the ceiling, and no Misaki in sight. He knew that Misaki wouldn't cause this much damage even though she was capable of it. It was just not in her personality to do that. He noticed something white among the pile of rubble. He went up to it for a closer look; it was a piece of paper. He opened it up and it read "_Misaki is in my hand now. Don't worry; I'll take very good care of her from now on…". _Usui instantly knew who it was; he bunched his hands into fists and walked out.

"_Kanou- Kun, prepare to die"_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading my story! IT'S SNOWINGGGGG! Enjoy chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Next morning at school, Kanou was in his first period class waiting for the bell to ring. He was just about to take out his books for class when a scary looking Usui stormed into the room. Usui approached him and grabbed his collar, lifting him out of his chair.

"What have you done with Misaki? Where is she?" , Usui demanded, his dark aura growing by the second.

"What do you mean? I don't know what happened to her! It's not my fault you didn't keep an eye on her!", Kanou shouted while trying to remove Usui's strong grip on his slowly tearing collar.

"Don't give that bs! You **know **where she is!", Usui yelled back, gripping his collar even more.

"Why don't you just freaking listen to me?! I. DON'T. KNOW. WHERE. SHE. IS. NOW LET GO OF ME!", Kanou shouted back, trying to struggle out of his strong hold.

Usui punched him and said "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IS IT THAT HARD TO JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?", Usui yelled back. "You know what? Fine. Don't tell me. In fact, I am so sorry for causing you all this trouble. To repay you, I'll get a bunch of girls to come over to your place or something. Heads up; they're very clingy and they love to touch you."

Kanou cringed at the thought. He has a huge fear of girls unlike most high school males his age. He would avoid them and hide away from them as if they were some deadly species. As Usui released his grip on him and began to walk away, Kanou gave up and confessed.

"Wait! Hold on a sec! I'll tell you where she is. Just don't get the girls", Kanou pleated.

"Alright, you better not be wasting my time", Usui threatened.

"Tora has Misaki. He kidnapped her at Maid Latte. He didn't tell me why he wanted her but I suspect it has something to do with the hypnosis spell", Kanou explained.

Usui's heart was racing. Tora has Misaki? He doesn't know what the guy is up to except that he is capable of anything. He nearly raped Misaki at one point. All Usui knew was that he had to get Misaki out of Tora's hands.

"uhh…. Usui- Kun? Can we just keep this between us? If Tora finds out, he will have my head for it and probably make things worse for my family and I…", Kanou nervously said.

Usui thought about what he said and realized he did all this to protect his family. He was not the enemy here. Usui just nods and jumps out of the nearest window to retrieve his Misaki.

Misaki woke up with a pounding headache. She was about to massage her head until she realized that she couldn't move her arms or legs. She was tied on a chair and in a place where she didn't know. Wait, she did know this place. She thought for a bit but, couldn't put her finger on it. She struggled to get out of the ropes until a voice startled her.

"I see you're awake", a mysterious but familiar voice said. "Still don't know where you are?"

After hearing that voice, Misaki knew exactly where she was.

"Tora. It's you, isn't it?", Misaki asked.

Tora approached Misaki and lifted her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, it is. How are you feeling? Let me untie you", Tora said sweetly as he began untying her.

"Thank you so much. I am feeling….. strange. I have this warm fuzzy feeling inside and I…. I just can't explain it", Misaki said, blushing.

Tora smirked at hearing this. The hypnosis worked and now he just has to repay Kanou which isn't hard.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out later. Are you hungry right now?", Tora asked.

"Actually now that you talk about it, I am kind of hungry. Do you have any food? I could really use some grapes", Misaki said.

Usui made it to Miyabigaoka in no time. As he stepped one foot inside its premises, ten ninjas surrounded him. Usui was in no mood to be playing around and wasting time. Not even ninjas can hold him back because he defeated all ten in exactly a minute. He made his way up to Igarashi's office and kicked open the doors. What he saw was most shocking to him. Misaki was sitting on Tora's lap being fed grapes. Usui started pinching himself, trying to wake up from this horrid nightmare.

"Is there something you need?", Tora asked smirking feeding Misaki another grape.

Misaki glanced over at the man standing in the doorway and something clicked in her mind. Her head started filling up with hatred for this man. She got up from Tora and walked up to this stranger.

"Misaki", Usui said, surprised. He was about to pull her into a hug but, Misaki stopped him.

"Who do you think you are trying to touch me? I don't know who you are to me but I just know that you're a terrible terrible man. Now please leave. Your presence is not needed here", Misaki harshly spat out.

Usui stood there frozen in his spot. He was stunned. No, beyond stunned. He couldn't believe what he heard. He started pinching himself again leaving red marks on his skin.

"Please leave. You heard her. This is not a dream; this was never a dream. She doesn't want you anymore. It's time to face the truth. She doesn't need you anymore; she has me now", Tora said smugly, kissing Misaki on the cheek.

That did it. Usui grabbed Tora by the collar and punched him hard in the stomach. Tora fell and Usui took advantage of this and laid a couple more punches on him. He roughly grabbed his collar and shook him.

"What the hell did you do to my Misaki?", Usui demanded his dark aura growing so much that it could scare away anyone within a five- mile radius.

"Get off him you psychotic bastard! Who are you to come in here and start hurting people?! Get out already! YOU. ARE. NOT. WELCOME. HERE", Misaki yelled at him.

Upon hearing those words, Tora smirked and pushed Usui off of him. Usui lied on the floor unmoving. Those harsh words coming from Misaki pierced right through his heart as if it was a knife. Her words swirled around in his head making him feel lightheaded. _Why is this happening to me? _He kept asking himself that same question over and over again until the security came and dragged him out.

He sat outside the locked gates of the school lost and empty. _Misaki, please don't leave me…_


	3. Chapter 3

I really appreciate all the views, favorites, reviews, and follows! Hopefully I will update more often since winter break is coming up! ENJOY CHAPTER THREE!

**Chapter 3**

"_I don't know who you are but I know you're a terrible terrible man"._

"_She doesn't want you anymore"._

"_YOU. ARE. NOT. WELCOME. HERE."._

"_She doesn't need you anymore; she has me now"._

"STOP! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE", Usui shouted as he woke up from yet, another nightmare.

Usui checked his alarm clock and it read 5:30 A.M. He already knew he didn't want to go back to sleep; those horrific dreams were bound to come back to haunt him.

It's been a week since the incident occurred and everyday he would wake up panting from a dream about the incident. His carelessness has caused him to lose the love of his life. This was not something he could easily forgive himself for. As his punishment, he would go to school every day and face the wrath of Misaki, who despises him now. Sometimes, if he's extra lucky which was often, he would catch Tora and Misaki kissing or hugging. It absolutely angered Usui to know that Tora has Misaki now; what made him even more furious was the fact that Tora would often indirectly rub it in his face. He would purposely kiss Misaki when he knew Usui was watching. It killed Usui every single time but, he believed this was what he deserved.

As he got to the entrance of the school, a black limo also happened to pull up. Tora and Misaki got out of the limo and hugged each other goodbye. Usui's gaze dropped to the floor as he walked into the school.

Misaki watched as Tora left. She felt saddened by his temporary leave. She was really happy to be dating Tora now. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She blushed at her thoughts of Tora. How silly of her to be thinking like that. Right now, she should be focused on student council duties and the math test she has this afternoon.

As she walked into the courtyard, she spotted a bunch of guys with poor posture. "HEY YOU! STOP SLOUCHING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO REMAIN LIKE THAT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT!", Misaki yelled at a male students. The boys straightened their backs and scurried away quickly. Just because she might be in love right now, doesn't mean that she will change her demonic ways. She went into the library to review for her math test.

Inside the library, Usui spotted Misaki nearly tearing her hair out. As he went closer to her, he noticed she was having trouble with a math concept.

"Hey Prez, do you need some help?", Usui asked.

Misaki's ears perked up after hearing that voice. She turned around in her chair and said "No, I don't! Get away from me!".

She got up and was about to walk away until she felt something hugging her from behind. At that moment, Misaki felt something different. For a millisecond, she felt all the hatred disperse and warmth take over. She didn't know what was going on but soon the hatred returned and she struggled out of his hold.

"Let go of me! Who the hell do you think you are!? My boyfriend will kill you when he finds out about this!", Misaki threatened him while trying to escape his hold.

Usui flinched at hearing the word boyfriend. He was upset from the fact that he never got a chance to be labeled as her boyfriend. His grasp on her tightened, making it hard for her to breath.

"I don't care what your stupid little boyfriend thinks. He can go burn in hell", Usui said his dark aura growing by the second.

"I can't breathe you idiot!", Misaki yelled, struggling. "Let go! Somebody help! This crazy psycho is trying to kill me!"

Usui let go of her and left the library, angry. He went up to the rooftop to clear his mind and calm down a bit.

When he reached the rooftop, he realized what he did to Misaki was unforgivable. Even if he was beyond mad, it was unacceptable to nearly suffocate her. _I hurt her again. _He sat there with his head in this hands and thought. _What can I do to fix this? How did it end up like this? _After having a pensive moment, he decided to go to someone that might know how to fix all this.

"Kanou-kun".

Kanou jumped up in surprise and was more surprised to be faced to face with Usui. He shivered remembering what happened the last time they met.

"W..w..what do you need, Usui-san?", Kanou asked, shaking in fear.

"Fix Misaki", Usui demanded.

"What do you mean "fix Misaki"? I don't think I can do that to be honest", Kanou said.

Usui slammed his hands on Kanou's desk and caged him with his arms.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THAT? ISN'T THERE A WAY TO GET OUT OF ALL HYPNONSIS SPELLS?!", Usui yelled in his face.

Kanou was nearly in tears and managed to mutter out "T….there is… b….b….but I d….d…don't k.. know h…how to g…g…get o.. out o… of t…that s….specific… s…spell".

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! TORA DOESN'T WANT YOU TO TELL ME, DOES HE?! IT'S ALL THAT BASTARD'S FAULT, ISN'T IT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!", Usui screeched.

"NO! It's not his fault! Calm the hell down! I've never performed a spell like that before! So, I don't know how to get her out of it, okay?! Just let it go already! There's NOTHING you can do!", Kanou exclaimed.

Usui's face saddened after hearing that. He really has lost her and there was nothing he can do. He wanted to scream, to cry. His world disappeared all because of a hypnosis spell. _How could I have been so careless and let Misaki be taken away from me? Why am I so stupid, so useless? _Usui stormed out of the room, depressed. He might as well give up now. Nothing can be worse than losing the one you love…. Or so he thought…

Misaki sat in her chair in the student council room. She was having the worse day of her life. _Who does that bastard think he is trying to suffocate me? I can't wait till Tora gets here. _Misaki was too frustrated to work and decided to take a break before she destroys all the papers and has to redo them all over again. She sat there thinking back to the scene in the library. _Why did I feel a strange, warm feeling when Usui hugged me? _She felt that warm feeling again just thinking about him but, it soon disappeared and that same hatred came back. It was such a strange feeling. She felt her cell phone vibrate and knew Igarashi was downstairs waiting for her. She brushed off her earlier thoughts about Usui and went downstairs to meet Igarashi.

"Hey, Beautiful", Tora greeted her. He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. "How was your day?"

"It was absolutely terrible. That Usui guy nearly killed me today! He is such a jerk! Who does he think he is?!", Misaki shouted.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make him pay for it. In fact, I have a little surprise that will surely brighten your day", Tora said, opening the car door for her to go inside.

"What? You know I hate surprises. Why can't you tell me what it is?", Misaki whined.

"Shh. Patience is the key, sweetheart. You'll find out soon", Tora said.

They arrived at the place. Misaki was so surprised at how beautiful it was. It was a beautiful garden with many colorful flowers glittering in the sunlight. It had a beautiful fountain in the middle with crystal clear water flowing out of it. There was a small, stone bench under a huge shady tree which Misaki and Tora were headed towards.

Misaki sat down on the bench and said "Wow, this is absolutely beautiful! How did you find this place?"

"I actually had this custom made for you. I knew you would love it", Tora said.

"Thank you so much Tora. I love you so much", Misaki said while getting up to hug him.

"I have another surprise for you", Tora said. "Hopefully you'll accept it."

"What do you mean?", Misaki asked getting worried.

He got down on one knee and took out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Misaki, I have loved you and will love you for as long as I live. I will always be there for you, to protect you, and to love you. Ayuzawa Misaki, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I want to thank everyone so much for viewing, reviewing, etc. So, what I'm thinking is to write one more chapter after this (which is chapter five) and then end the story. Don't worry though! I will make sure it has an appropriate ending so as not to leave you hanging! Anyways, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Ayuzawa Misaki, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Misaki was shocked. No, beyond shocked. Tora just proposed to her after only dating for a week. She was literally frozen there like a rock and Tora began to worry.

He stood up and said "Misaki, are you alright? I know it's a little fast for me to be proposing but, I really love you and I want you to be mine and only mine. We don't even have to have the wedding yet until you're ready".

Misaki was still so unsure about all this but, something in her mind kept convincing her that she also loved Tora a lot and that it was a great idea to be engaged to him.

She decided what her mind was telling her was probably right and said "Yes, I'll marry you and we can have the wedding whenever you want". After saying this, she thought that she would be glowing with happiness and love but, she wasn't entirely happy. Under all the happiness and joy, she felt something in her chest; the feeling of emptiness and of being lost. _Do women really feel like this when they've just accepted a proposal?_

Tora hugged her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"When do you want to have the wedding?", Tora asked Misaki.

"Whenever you want to. It doesn't matter with me. As long as it's you I'm marrying, any date is fine", Misaki said.

Tora beamed at this, kissed her forehead and asked "How about this Saturday? Don't worry about anything. I will have it all planned and ready. I will make sure it is absolutely perfect".

Misaki thought about and nodded her head in agreement. She still felt that emptiness in her chest. It was really starting to bother her.

Tora noticed something off about her and asked "What's wrong, Misaki? Is everything all right?"

"There's this strange feeling in my chest that isn't leaving me. It's making me feel like I made the wrong decision or something. Do you think we can have the wedding a little later?", Misaki asked.

Tora was surprised for a second. _How can this bastard still have part of my girl's heart even after the hypnosis? _

"Sure Misaki anything for you. How about we postpone the wedding to two Saturdays from today?", Tora asked with a hint of disappointment in his tone. He really wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible but, if it made Misaki feel uncomfortable, then there was nothing he can do.

"Thank you", Misaki said. The feeling was still there but, just not as intense as before.

Usui sat in his apartment alone and depressed. His has never felt anything like this before and he misses Misaki more than anything. He missed her presence, her blushing, and her love. He felt abandoned and betrayed but, he couldn't blame her. He believed it was his fault for everything that happened up until now. He should've gone inside the changing rooms to check if anyone was there before she went in. He should've stuck with her the whole time at school so that he could've prevented her from getting hypnotized. His anger kept rising and rising until he couldn't endure it anymore and punched the wall. He kept punching until his knuckles bled. The pain he felt physically was not even close to the pain he felt mentally. He angrily sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. _I need to punish myself but, I can't bear to see my Ayuzawa with that devil anymore. I love her too much to just let that devil take her away from me; I have to get her back. _

With that, Usui got up and left the house to find Misaki.

As soon as Usui walked out of his house, he realized he had no idea where to find them. He walked around for a little while to see if he could find them himself but, he had no luck. He decided to go to the park to take a rest. On the way to the park, he noticed a path he never explored before. He headed down that path to find a place he had never discovered before.

The place was really nice. It had a nice fountain in the middle, a beautiful garden, and a Misaki with a Tora. Wait…. WHAT?! Usui blinked in surprise as he realized the beauty and the beast were already here. He stared at Tora pushing Misaki on a swing attached to a giant tree. What he couldn't tear his gaze away from was the content and cheerful looks on both their faces. They were both laughing and smiling at each other and Misaki was blushing. How he missed her blushing face so much. Well, the faster he gets Misaki back, the faster he gets to see her blushing for only him again. He snuck up behind Tora and tackled him to the ground.

"What the…", Tora said before getting punched in the face.

Usui decided right then and there that he didn't want this man alive anymore. He kept punching him and yelling at him. Poor Tora, who was taking all of this in, was defenseless due to the rapidness of Usui's punches. One after the other, Tora couldn't do anything. He knew he was probably not going to make it alive.

_I love you, Misaki. _

Tora closed his eyes, expecting more punches to come his way. None came. So, he opened his eyes and saw Usui on top of his fiancé. Tora got up and limped his way over to him. He was furious now and grabbed Usui by the hair and threw him off his girlfriend. He proceeded to slam him against a tree and walked up to him.

Grabbing his collar and pulling him up to look at him, Tora said "Who the hell do you think you are assaulting my girlfriend, no fiancé?"

Usui looked up at him in surprise. _Fiancé? What is he talking about?_

"Yeah. That's right. She's my fiancé now. We're planning on having our wedding in two weeks. I was going to let you off easy and just have you sit in a room and just watch our wedding. Ever since you decided to go crazy and assault my fiancé, I'm going to make you suffer. You're going to be my best man and stand up there with me and watch me marry her", Tora stated, maliciously.

Usui simply stared at Tora in shock as he continued.

"And if you don't show up, I will have bodyguards drag you there. There is no way to get out of watching me marry her. So, don't even try. Also, this wedding will be broadcasted. Everyone will soon know that Misaki is mine. Your Ayuzawa will soon be Mrs. Igarashi", Tora stated.

Tora got off Usui and smirked at him. Tora retrieved Misaki and left, leaving Usui all alone.

"_Finally, she's all mine"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you think of these flowers?", Tora asked as he walked over to the bright red roses.

"Those are actually decent compared to the sunflowers you originally had your eye on", Misaki stated as she breathed in the flower's scent.

Tora chuckled in response and kissed the top of her head. He was so happy to have this girl's heart even though he chose the easy way in. _Finally, Usui can feel my pain of having the girl you love be with someone else._

"Tora, what do you think of this flower arrangement for the center pieces? Do you think it needs more color in the arrangement?", Misaki asked.

"Whatever you like Misaki. Anything is fine with me. As long as you like it", Tora said, flashing her his heart melting smile.

Misaki blush and pouted. "Don't just tell me anything is fine! I need your opinion!".

Tora chuckled. He could never resist that cute face of hers. It made him want to do many... things to her every time she made that face.

Responding to her whining, he told her, "There are too many white roses. Add some of the pink lilies and purple irises to make it more cheerful and less like a funeral".

"Fine. Does it look better now?", Misaki asked, not admitting how much better it looked now with more color.

"Yes. You know, you don't have to do all this stuff for the wedding. I could have done it myself", Tora said, watching her carefully.

"What? No! This is also MY wedding. I believe I should be helping instead of putting all the stress on you", Misaki replied.

Tora gave Misaki a kiss on the lips and smiled. He was so thankful to have such a caring girlfriend. His life was perfect now. He couldn't ask for more because everything he has ever wanted was, now, in his arms.

Usui lied down on his back, staring at the ceiling, blankly. It has already been four days since the huge fight and it has been four days since Usui left his apartment. He was beyond depressed at this point. He decided he should just give up on Misaki already. There was nothing else he can do. He never knew the pain of losing his lover could ever be this painful. He resulted to drinking alcohol to numb his pain because he didn't know what else to do. He knew falling in love would do him no good. Yet, he chose to ignore his instincts and fall in love anyway. _Why am I so stupid?_ _Why didn't I just stay away from her? _

After downing another beer, Usui decided that after Tora's wedding, he would return to England. He knows he's being a coward and not fighting on but, staying in Japan would not do him any good. Tora has obviously won at this point; there's nothing more he can do. After lying around for a few more minutes, he heard his phone vibrate. There was a text from Tora waiting for him. It read "The fittings for your suit will be next Monday. Be ready. A limo is going to be outside waiting for you at 10 A.M. sharp. Don't be late".

Usui groaned. He didn't want to go because there was a chance he might see Misaki. He was afraid of seeing her again especially in a wedding dress. He didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back from doing something regretful to her. As sleep began to overtake him, the thought of Misaki in a wedding dress popped into his mind. He could see her in a beautiful long floor length gown. It would be strapless, fitted on top and flare out at the bottom, emphasizing her curves. She would have her hair up in an elegant bun with a few stray pieces framing her flawless face. What would tie the whole look together, would be that vibrant blush that he loved. As she walked down that aisle, everyone would stare at her, flabbergasted. She will be the most striking girl anyone has ever laid their eyes upon. As she gets closer to the alter, he will be the one waiting there for her. His heart would pound loudly in his ears as Misaki places her hands onto his. He can hear the priest ask "Do you Usui Takumi take Ayuzawa Misaki to be your wife?".

"Yes. God, yes. Yes…", Usui unconsciously said as he fell asleep.

"Misaki….. Misaki, it's time to wake up. Please wake up, darling"

Misaki slowly opened her eyes to see Tora staring intensely at her.

"What's wrong?", Misaki asked, puzzled.

"It's time to find a wedding gown for you", Tora said.

"But can't I have five more minutes of sleep? I don't believe I should wake up early on a Saturday", Misaki grumbled, rolling on her side to face away from Tora.

"No Misaki. I already let you sleep for half an hour more. We were supposed to leave at 8:30. The place is quite far away", Tora told her.

Misaki groaned and got up. She went to go get ready as Tora waited for her in the car.

After Misaki got ready, she met Tora in the car.

"Does my mom and sister know that I'm going to find my dress today?", Misaki asked. She always knew how much her mom wanted to be there when she found her wedding dress. Even though she wanted to avoid all the tears and emotional stuff like that, she still knew she needed to invite her mother.

"Yeah. Your mom is going to meet us there. She also needs to get fitted for a dress anyway. Everyone is going to get fitted today", Tora replied.

They arrived at the wedding dress place. From the outside, it looked like a tiny boutique and Misaki was a little skeptical about the place. She didn't believe that she would be able to find a dress in a place like that. As she went inside, she stood corrected. This place was humongous! One side of this "small" boutique has racks and racks of dresses. The other side was full of suits, ties, dress shirts, and anything formal for men.

"Hello, My name is Marie Taylor. Do you have an appointment?", a relatively young sales clerk asked.

"Yes, I do. I have the nine forty-five A.M. appointment. We're a little late", Tora replied.

"Oh! Yes, here it is. I will take her in for dress fitting. You can follow this gentleman in for your suit fitting", Marie replied.

As Marie brought Misaki to an office room, she asked "Do you have a dress in mind?"

"I don't but, can we wait for someone? This sounds silly but my mother is supposed to come help me", Misaki asked, blushing.

"Of course. I'll just take your measurements, if that's alright", Marie said.

Right after taking Misaki's measurements, her mother came into the boutique.

"Oh Misaki! Am I too late?", Minako asked, worried that Misaki might have already found her dress without her.

"No, mom! Of course not! I waited especially for you. Now that you're here, we can start!", Misaki said, feeling content.

Misaki tried on fifteen different dresses in half an hour. She had some that she liked, but nothing really caught her eye. The one she was currently wearing had feathers and rhinestones everywhere. She really hated this dress and couldn't wait to get it off her. The fact that she didn't find a dress yet started to make her worried.

"Don't worry, Misaki. Finding the perfect dress was never easy. Why don't you try on that dress over there?", Minako asked as she pointed to a white strapless mermaid dress.

"Mom, you know I don't look good in dresses like that. I guess I can try it on anyway…", Misaki sighed.

Misaki came out of the dressing room and her mother gasped. Minako cannot believe her eyes. Misaki looked so beautiful in it. Minako began crying.

"Mom, are you alright?", Misaki asked, embracing her mother into a hug.

"Misaki, I think this one is the one", Minako said.

Misaki returned on the platform and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress emphasized her developing curves, it made her look tall, and it made her feel beautiful. She turned around to face her mother but, someone caught her eye. When she looked up, she found huge green eyes staring at her.

*honk* *honk*

"Shit, I totally forgot about the fitting", Usui said, in frustration as he rushed to get ready.

Within minutes he was out the door and running down the stairs to the awaiting car.

When they arrived at the place, Usui rushed inside the "little" boutique. He examined the "little" boutique's interior but as he was about to walk to the men's side, he heard _her_ voice. He turned towards the origin of the voice and froze.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Misaki was wearing that dress from his dream. Man, did she look irresistible in it. Misaki looked over and caught him staring at her intensely. _Oh damn, she caught me staring…. But I can't look away…._

"Um.. Sir? Can I help you?", a male voice asked.

"Uh… yeah. I'm here for a fitting", Usui said, his eyes following her as she disappeared inside the dressing room.

"Hey! Usui, it was about time you came", Tora said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I forgot", Usui said.

"I'm not a fan of forgiving people like you. Don't worry though, you'll pay for it… at my wedding", Tora said, walking away.

Usui looked at the floor in defeat and followed the man to get fitted for his suit_._

"Man, I am exhausted from trying on all these dresses! Did you have the venue all set up? Also what did you order for the meals? OH MY GOODNESS WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CAKE!", Misaki shouted, as all these things invaded her mind.

"Misaki, please calm down. You're scaring our driver. Didn't I tell you that I would have everything under control? Well, I do. The venue is almost done and I decided on making it buffet style because it would be a lot easier and convenient for people. Oh, and the cake I already ordered. It is a three tiered cake with different flavors for each tier. It's going to be perfect. Don't worry about it", Tora reassured her. Misaki can be so worrisome sometimes. This time, he wants to be the one to put her at ease for once.

For the rest of the week, Tora made sure Misaki did not stress over the wedding. He booked massages, facials, spa treatments, and much more so his beloved Misaki didn't have to worry about anything. He didn't want the wedding to get postponed because of Misaki stressing out. It seemed to be working well because Misaki admitted to be more relaxed in her life than she ever had considering the fact that she also had student council work to do. Everything was running smoothly and great but as the day came closer and closer, Tora began to feel nervous. He felt that something was going to go wrong at the wedding. To put himself at ease, he doubled the security and double checked everything. Everything had to be perfect.

"_This is it", _Misaki thought as a makeup artist was doing her makeup. She was nervous; she felt the butterflies in her stomach and her heart racing. She couldn't believe the week flew by so fast. Alongside the nervous feeling, was excitement. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, keeping her awake and active. She was already in her dress to prevent her from ruining her makeup. Thank goodness the dress did not have a corset back or else she would be hyperventilating.

"Misaki, you look beautiful", Minako said, coming up to her. Minako had on a simple cream colored, floor length, one shoulder dress. She had her hair up and pinned to the side with a sparkling barrette.

"Thanks, mom", Misaki said, giving her mom a hug.

"You're feeling nervous, aren't you? I know how you felt. I felt the same way when I got married to your father. Just remember, breath. I'm always going to be by your side no matter what. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up now. Please do visit me. Suzuna and I are going to miss you dearly", Minako said, tears falling down.

"Mom, you're gonna make me cry now. I love you so much and I will make sure to visit every week", Misaki said.

Misaki felt so overwhelmed by all of this. She was glad to have her mother be there for her. It helped relax her a little bit. Her friends from Maid Latte and from school also visited her before she walked down the aisle. She was so happy that they went to see her because it made her feel happy and less alone.

_The day has finally come when I see her get married off to another man. _Usui sighed. He was all dressed up in his black suit, with his hair gelled back. He sat there in his dressing room, waiting for the day to be done. He couldn't wait to leave and get out of this country. He heard a knock on the door.

"Usui! Get out! There's only five minutes left", someone shouted.

_It's time. _

When he entered the church, he noticed that everyone was already seated and ready to go. He hurriedly made his way to the alter to stand next to the groom. The clock read 11:58. _Two minutes. Two minutes till I see her go. _

_One minute… _

_Time's up._

The music started playing and everyone stood up so watch the bride walk down the aisle. Instead of the father walking her down, Suzuna took the honor of walking her sister down the aisle.

Everyone's eyes were on Misaki. She was absolutely mesmerizing. The dress hugged her body and elongated her body while emphasizing her curves. She had light make up on because her face was already flawless. Her hair was pinned up in a sophisticated bun with some hair framing her face. She had that glowing pinkish- red blush on her cheeks that enhanced her beauty even more.

_Oh my god. How can I give up on such a beautiful girl? _

Misaki made it to the alter and put her hands in Tora's. As the priest began speaking, Usui drifted into his own world.

_I have to do something. This isn't right at all. I have to stop Misaki from making the biggest mistake in her life. _

"If any person objects to their wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace".

_This is it. This is my chance._

"I object to this wedding".

Everyone gasped. They turned to the source of the voice. They were surprised to see that the best man had objected to the wedding.

Usui turned to Misaki and said "Misaki, I know you will resent me for the rest of your life for ruining your wedding with your beloved but, you must know that you are making the biggest mistake of your life. He may love you with all his heart but deep down inside, you know you will never reciprocate his feelings. Ayuzawa Misaki, you must know that I, Usui Takumi, is the man that you love".

Misaki stared at him confused and remained speechless. _What in the world is he talking about?_

"Misaki, please come to your senses. I have loved you since I met you. Despite being the demon president, you are the most caring, passionate, and kind- hearted person I have ever met. Please don't make me suffer by hearing you say 'yes' to a man you don't even love", Usui said, in pain. What he did next shocked everyone. He leaned in and kissed her hoping she will come to her senses but, all he received was a slap from her.

Usui looked at her, hurt and said, "I'm sorry for ruining this wedding" and walked towards the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Usui turned around to see a furious Tora walking towards him.

"You fucking bastard", Tora shouted , punching him square in the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are ruining my wedding", Tora said, punching him in the stomach.

Usui fell on the floor doubling over, in pain. Tora took advantage of this and kicked him.

"I hope you're ready to die today, you crazy bastard", Tora said, getting ready to punch him some more.

Usui knew this was the end. He closed his eyes and waited to be killed by Tora.

_I love you, Misaki…_

"Stop!"

Misaki came running down the aisle towards the two men. After the kiss, something in Misaki's mind began malfunctioning. She clutched her head in pain as she felt the pain getting worse. After a few minutes, the pain subsided, leaving her absolutely confused about where she I and what she was doing. All she saw was the devil beating up her alien. She knew something had to be done.

"Oh Misaki.. I'm so sorry our wedding got ruined. Don't worry, baby. I'll make this man pay", Tora said, giving poor Usui another punch.

"Get the off him Tora", Misaki demanded.

Tora looked in in surprise. _What is going on?_

"I don't know what is happening but, I don't appreciate you hurting Usui".

"Misa, this is a bad person he deserves to be hurt. What is going on with you, baby?", Tora asked, concerned. Something was off; he felt it.

"Who do you think you are calling me "baby"?! I am NOT your "baby"! I don't know why I'm getting married to the pervert who almost raped me! Only an idiot would marry you. Let's go, Usui"

She was about to leave when she felt someone grab her arm.

"You are not going anywhere, Misaki. You don't like this man at all. Why are you defending him all of a sudden?", Tora asked, angrily.

"It's because I love him", Misaki said, blushing.

Both Usui and Tora's eyes widened from shock.

"_The hypnosis spell broke….", _they both thought.

Usui took this opportunity to carry her in a princess hold and carry her out of the doors.

"Put me down, you pervert!",Misaki shouted, struggling in his arms.

"Was it true… what you actually said about loving me?", Usui asked, blushing a little himself.

Misaki turned as red as a tomato.

"N…n…NO! No one would ever love you", Misaki said, turning away in embarrassment.

Usui chuckled.

"Well guess what? I love you too".

**The End**


End file.
